The loud tale
by Arokham
Summary: Adelante amigo, que es una noche fria, toma tu lugar junto al fuego, y prepárate para la historia que te contare, ¿Que solo estas de paso?, Amigo mio, aquí nadie esta solo de paso
1. Solo un historia

**Bueno amigos esta historia es meramente experimental, es mucho más ágil que mi trabajo anterior pero también más corto, así que bueno déjenme sus opiniones y críticas , si les gusto háganmelo saber**

 **Psdt. No es un one shot**

… **..**

Bienvenido viajero, adelante, no temas, no muerdo. Es una noche fría ¿Verdad?, eres muy afortunado, lo sabes cierto, ¿Por qué? Bueno, "amigo", tu camino te ha traído aquí, a mi humilde taberna. Ven acércate, no temas, que es un noche fría, y yo, siempre guardo espacio para uno más cerca del fuego. Deja que el calor de mi llama te abrace, bebe un poco de mi famosa aguamiel y ponte cómodo, que la historia que te contare no será corta, ¿Qué solo estas de paso? Oh, "amigo", aquí nadie está solo de paso, ¿Por qué? Ya lo veras.

Noches frías como estas son muy típicas por este lado del imperio, cada noche de invierno los bosques tienen a volverse, peligrosos, grandes bestias recorren estos caminos, sedientas de sangre y muerte, los Arashanis lo sabían de primera mano, nadie sabe de dónde o cuando vinieron, ni porque en un acto de absoluta locura alzarían sus reinos de este lado del imperio. Aun así sus reinos prosperarían, alzándose ante esta inclemente naturaleza, pero bueno, nada es eterno "amigo", de ellos ya no queda nada hoy , más que viejas ruinas que las bestias que un día combatieron, reclaman como suyas, ¿Si son peligrosas?, solo un loco, un demente, o un verdadero idiota se aventuraría por estas viejas ruinas, adentrándose a las fauces de la muerte en busca quizás de una buena historia que contar a sus nietos, y aun que, demente se quedaría corto para describirlo, aquel joven bribón de cabellos blancos lo era.

Con sigilo y maestría se escabullo entre las bestias adormitadas, avanzando por aquellas ancestrales cámaras que en el pasado fueran recorridas por reyes y príncipes. Y que ahora fungían como madriguera de tan abominables seres. Con cada paso, su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, su respiración se agitaba y su astucia aumentaba. Espadas, coronas, copas y monedas , tesoros olvidados de un reino que parece haber sido devorado por el tiempo , decoraban aquel lúgubre túnel. Cada paso lo acercaba a la puerta del trono, cada paso lo acercaban a su tesoro, el único tesoro que en verdad importaba

\- La sala del trono, tan grande y magnifica como la imagine, aunque en lo personal hubiera contratado otro decorador- Dijo aquel joven bribón, con una confianza y arrogancia absoluta mientras que jugueteando con su gran capa de piel ,se ajustaba su cinturón.

\- Hubo una vez un príncipe Arashani, se decía que este podía doblegar la voluntad de la bestias, con solo tocar su flauta mágica, y que así llevo a su reino a un edad dorada protegiéndola hasta sus últimos días en la tierra , en su honor el tesoro del príncipe flautista fue alzado sobre el trono del rey, como símbolo de su poder-

\- Y ahora cientos de años después. La flauta de Guar, es toda mía- Su júbilo era grande, era mayúsculo, pero cuando estas mucho tiempo en el negocio aprendes ciertas cosas, una de ellas y la más importante. El tesoro solo es el inicio de la aventura.

Sombras y nieblas, danzaron por toda la sala, mientras una tétrica vos gritaba a todo pulmón – Ladrón- Cayendo desde lo alto como cometas, diez figuras tomaron forma, de espectrales galas los reyes guardianes del tesoro encararon al joven aventurero – Ladrón- gritaron al unísono – Devuelve el tesoro del príncipe flautista, o atente a tu sentencia – Muerte- Gritaron los otros , desenvainando sus espadas.

\- Mis honorables, altezas lamento esta abrupta intromisión a su acogedor palacio, pero me niego rotundamente y decididamente , a entregar tanto mi vida como mi tesoro- Esbozando un sonrisa socarrona , y como el más viejo de los camorristas desenvaino igualmente su reluciente hoja – Ataquen , si creen que pueden quitármela – las hojas chocaron, su maestría con la espada supero con creces la de los reyes, esquivando, bloqueando y devolviendo cada estocada, el sentía que podía hacerlo por siempre si así quisiera, pero el sol se ocultaba y si esperaba que su plan funcionara tendrá que apresurar el paso.

\- Oh mis altezas , me rindo ante su magnificencia en el manejo de la espada, es por eso que como el caballero que soy , insisto en que tomen la flauta y que nuestra pequeña gresca quede en el olvido- Los espectros no hubieran dudado en tomar su tesoro de vuelta pero la luz que se filtraba de aquella antigua y maravillosa cúpula de cristal al centro de su sala , les impedía acercarse al joven espadachín – Tienen suerte mis altezas, no soy un hombre rencoroso, no tomare en cuenta la ofensa que me dieron al no aceptar mis disculpas, a cambio claro, de quedarme con este pequeño presente-

\- Pequeño ladrón, por cuanto crees que el sol te protegerá, la noche se acerca, y cuando el ultimo rayo del sol haya muerto, lo harás tu- Mátalo- Alimenta a las bestias-

-En eso , su majestad, usted está equivocado, mi estancia aquí no se prolongara mucho más , lamento despedirme tan pronto pero tengo que decir adiós- Sacando de su capa un arma dorada de intrincados mecanismos, disparo un gancho fuera del palacio que a toda velocidad lo llevo fuera, ante la atónita mirada de los ancestrales espectros.

\- Y, una cosa más sus reales pelmazos, no soy solo un ladrón, soy Lincoln Loud el más grande recuperador que este mundo conocerá jamás-

A la lejanía, pudo oírlo mientras se alejaba de aquel viejo palacio, el grito iracundo de unos espectros que solo atinaba a llamarlo por su nombre con toda la furia que medio milenio le permitió liberar

La muerte nos tiende a cambiar, ¿Verdad?, ja, ja, ja , ¿Qué le ocurrirá al pequeño peliblanco, a ese joven bribón le espera una gran aventura por delante suyo, y a nosotros una larga noche ven acércate al fuego , que la noche será aún más fría, y en mi taberna siempre hay espacio para uno mas.


	2. La dama de la torre

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 2 de the loud tale, recuerden pro favor dejar sus comentarios que eso me ayuda a crecer y pásense por el grupo de Facebook de Mmunocan ahí podrán ver las publicaciones no solo de mi fic también otros de tanto de FF como de Wappad , también dense un vuelta el grupo Esto es loud house ahí podrán ver mis ilustraciones tanto del epi 2 como del 1.**

 **Psdt.- Tienes razón Julex una historia hace es rara de leer veamos que tal sale no ?**

… **.**

 **La Dama de la torre**

El invierno ya está aquí, puedo sentirlo en mis huesos, ¿Qué hace cuanto odio el invierno? La verdad amigo cuando estas mucho tiempo aquí empiezas a olvidar cierto "cosas". Vaya, ahora que te veo, te notas un poco, ¿ansioso, quizás?, no temas " amigo", para los que orbitamos cerca al fuego , el tiempo no es nada más que una ilusión, un delirio pasajero de algún loco soñador. ¿Que deseas un poco más de mi aguamiel? Adelante sírvete, no tengas vergüenza, bebe todo lo que quieras. Pero no olvides dejar un poco para el que está a tu lado y para el que pronto llegara. Bueno, bueno, basta de cháchara aburrida que la noche es larga y la aventura recién comienza. Qué opinan, ¿continuamos? Si, si, sabía que dirían eso.

Y asi fuese, habiendo dejado atrás a la espectral corte de iracundos guardianes, Lincoln, aquel bribón de blancos cabellos , cabalgo rápidamente fuera de aquel bosque maldito. Sin detenerse se dirigió rumbo a Zadi la ancestral ciudad mercante. En el pasado esta fue un gran urbe que fungió como la meca del comercio del imperio, en aquellos tiempos era fácil perderse en sus coloridas calles , bañadas con las más exquisitas especias y en sus grandes comercios que ofrecían productos que solo podías encontrar de este lado del mundo, pero ahora ,bueno, de aquella Zadi no queda más ,solo la demacrada silueta de una ciudad que perdió su brillo , mientras que lentamente se sumía en el crimen y la violencia, pocos lugares eran seguros en la ciudad. El bazar del viajero, era uno de ellos. Erigida en el punto más alto de la ciudad, se encontraba el último comercio de aquella dorada era, una tienda de maravillas sin igual, frecuentada por sabios, príncipes y aventureros de todo el imperio. El bazar del viajero a lo largo del tiempo se forjo un reputación bien merecida bajo el liderazgo de Padmar su dueño, un codicio y astuto enano que había logrado llevar el negocio de la "recuperación" ha límites insospechados, ofreciendo un enorme catálogo de tesoros perdidos, que podrían ser obtenidos, claro está, si un buen postor lo requería.

\- Lincoln, hijo ya estás aquí- Dijo el enano, haciendo gala de sus maravillas vestiduras de seda y su providente barba, algo muy contrario a la tosca imagen que sus hermanos habían forjado sobre su raza.

\- Pad, conseguí la flauta como decía el contrato- Dijo el bribón mientras se la entregaba delicadamente sobre sus callosas manos que decoradas con grandes y dorados anillos , recibía el tesoro con igual cuidado.

\- En efecto, en efecto, mi niño, es real , si, es real-

\- Charlotte- dijo agitando las manos – Trae a la niña por favor. Sígueme hijo, te daré tu pago, te lo ganaste- Habiendo contando las monedas, con cuidado las puso sobre la mesa regalándole al chico una sonrisa socarrona, era muy atípico ver a un comerciante de su calibre desprenderse dinero, incluso si solo fuera en sumas pequeñas, pero los recuperadores son muy respetuosos de los contratos y él lo sabía, ofender tan sagrado ritual le traería mucho más problemas del que pudiera desear

\- Mi querido Linki, me encanta hacer negocios contigo, me has demostrado ser el mejor y el más rápido con cada contrato completado, un verdadero genio en tu profesión, es por eso, que para mí es un pena que quieras retirarte tan pronto del negocio- Dando un leve suspiro retomo su discurso- ¿Tan solo me gustaría saber si ella lo vale?- y en efecto luego de cuatro años de servicio el pequeño niño de tan solo doce años había logrado demostrar un talento único que lo hacían un diamante en bruto, era incomprensible por qué su decisión de abandonar tan prometedor futuro, ante esto Lincoln decidió dar una respuesta se detuvo al oír los pasos lentos de una anciana mujer que respondía al nombre de Charlotte acercándose, trayendo en brazos a una bebe de rubios cabellos, grandes ojos y una sonrisita juguetona.

\- Dincond- Vocifero el pequeño ángel.

\- A veces pienso que no Pad, pero solo necesito ver su sonrisa para saber que esta no es la vida que quiero para ella- Le respondió mientras le regalaba a la bebe el más grande de sus besos, una pequeña niña que desde hace no más de un año, había encandilado el corazón del mucho , ha tal punto de adoptarla como su hermana, quizás la única verdadera persona a quien ahora el muchacho de cabellos blancos podía llamar familia

\- Eres muy buen hermano, muy bueno en verdad, si por mí fuera hace mucho la hubiera cambiado por una bolsa de oro y una botella de ron, a la primera bruja itinerante que viera pasar en mi camino-

\- Y es por eso que no te la dejo más de veinticuatro horas Pad-

\- Pero hablando de otros asuntos, me conseguisteis el contrato de ese noble-

\- Claro, claro, el famoso contrato maldito, doce fallidos, cinco desapariciones y ocho abdicaciones, pero con una recompensa de seiscientas monedas de oro, el objetivo-

\- El compendio de Bartrham- El rostro de Padmar mostro una mirada de absoluta seriedad antes aquellas palabras que no pensó que volvería a repetir mientras viviera

\- El compendio de Bartrham, el tesoro maldito de la dama de la torre- Lincoln había oído historias sobre ella cada una peor a la anterior, quizás el exorbitante pago justificaba el riesgo que suponía llevarlo a cabo, quizás también aquellas pobres victimas de aquel contrato maldito pensaron lo mismo antes que el.

\- En efecto, en efecto, uno de los trabajos más difíciles que me han llegado en mucho tiempo, aunque- Soltando un pequeña risa atino a agregar- No sé si estarás listo para ello-

\- Me subestimas Padmar, sabes que soy el mejor- Le respondió al arrogante enano mientras arrancaba de su mano el contrato- Y que los sepas partiré hoy mismo-

\- Y no te preocupes por cuidar de Lily, se la dejare a las hermanas de la comunión- La orden de la comunión, un grupo de damas al servicio del templo de la Diosa, ejercían un gran labor comunitaria dentro de pueblos perdidos, donde la misma luz había abandonado el corazón de los hombres, su relación con el resto de comerciantes nunca fue la mejor , en especial con el del negocio del viejo Padmar. Con una mirada burlona, el enano preparo su pipa con tabaco, mientras que con tono de desagrado total le respondía- Dejaras a tu hermana con esas zorras mojigatas de actitud pretenciosa , no me hagas reír hijo- De donde vengo, a las mujeres como ellas nosotros..-

-¡ Pad¡- Lo interrumpió Lincoln – Controla tu vocabulario , Lily es solo una bebe, además, sé que almenos que ellas no la venderán a la primera bruja itinerante que vean- ¡Va..¡- gruño el enano en respuesta, oír mencionar tan solo el nombre de tan desagradable grupo de personas lo ponía de muy mal humor

-Bum bum- La voz de Lily rompió el silencio incomodo del comercio

\- ¿Qué ocurre amiguita?- Lily con sus pequeñas manitas, trataba con todas su fuerzas de coger un pequeño conejo de felpa, que vestido con una capa y una espada de tela había ganado su atención

\- Hey Pad- El enano aun iracundo no atino a responder- Hey Pad cuanto quieres por el conejo este – Alzándose de su silla y dando una probada de su tabaco, se acercó al chico - Ha, ese - Después de un inquietante silencio continuo-Ese no es un juguete cualquiera chico, es el Fámulo del niño emperador-

Con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad le respondió- Y es muy valioso y toda esa historia, pero cuanto quieres por ella- Lincoln sabía que muchos de los productos del bazar se encontraban fuera del alcance de novatos y aficionados que no conocieran su valor o fueran lo suficientemente inocentes para preguntar el precio. Con un suspiro cansado giró, para dirigirse a su mostrador - Llévatelo, lo descontaré de tu pago después-

\- Genial, venga Lily ¿te gusta?- La pequeña le respondió con un mojado beso en la mejilla mientras apretaba lo más que podía al conejo – Entonces vamos, hermanita la aventura nos espera-

\- Lincoln, una cosa más- ¿Que ocurre Pad?- Le respondió seriamente. - Ten cuidado con el oscuro espíritu de la bruja encerrada en la torre- Le aconsejo sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque no bastaba hacerlo para saber que el niño entendía muy bien la dirección de su consejo

\- Claro que lo tendré, claro que lo tendré- Le respondió cruzando la puerta rumbo a su destino

…..

Aquella tarde partió al camino de la torre, no le tan duro como los de sus otros viajes, el atardecer en aquellos fértiles campos de rosas adorno su camino con un naranja que él no dudaba en admitir que disfruto en gran manera junto al aroma de las ultimas flores de primavera y briza cálida en su rostro. Al llegar a las tierras de los viejos ascendidos, el único obstáculo que pudo encontrar fue un zarzal que había crecido sin control a los pies de tan magnifica construcción, una torre de infinidad de pisos, decorada con la salvaje naturaleza que había crecido sin control, sin puertas o entradas obvia, pero con una muy resaltante única ventana.

\- Veo que las historias son ciertas, no hay rastro humano en kilómetros- Sacando su arma disparo un gancho a la única ventana visible de la torre , decidido a escalarla antes de caiga la noche. Era lo más recomendable si no que invitados deseables lo saludaran desde la oscuridad de esos campos, subió la torre mientras susurraba para si la historia de tan trágica construcción – La dama de la torre, la doncella devenida en una bruja gracias al maldito y oscuro secreto del compendio de Bartrham , cuando su padre , malvado y egoísta ,la separo de su amado encerrándola en esta torre , para luego sesgar la vida del muchacho y condenarla a vivir en eterna soledad en esta prisión, pobre tonto, la dama cegada por la ira , maldijo esta tierras con la ayuda de ese libro , condeno a la destrucción toda construcción humana que se alzara en estas hermosas tierras, acabando con todo lo que verdaderamente amaba su padre , vivió el resto vida encerrada en la torre, junto a las almas de los condenados por su magia, cuidando de que aquel viejo libro que le permitía hasta ahora disfrutar de su venganza ,no callera en manos ajenas- De un salto se apoyó en la ventana observando el interior de la oscura torre- Bueno hasta que llegase yo a recuperarlo-

\- Que tenemos aquí, libros regados por todos lados, en verdad si era una rata de biblioteca, lo mejor será tener un plan y no acercarme a esas runas de vistosos colores-

Aquella vieja habitación, abandona por su huésped hace ya cientos de años , se encontraba adornada por sin fin de libros que regados por el suelo denotaban la locura que mancillaba la mente de la doncella durante sus años de encierro, un vieja cama de un estilo barroco decoraba la parte oscura de la habitación y unas paredes como techos que contaban con pictogramas mágicos que tenían como único objetivo impedir el ingreso a toda clase de ladrón que osara arriesgarse a tomar el tesoro de la torre, le daban la bienvenida

\- Listo Lincoln, no te tenemos que tocar el techo ni las paredes que son potencialmente peligrosos, el suelo es el único lugar seguro donde puedo iniciar la búsqueda, por lo cual esto sería fácil si no hay más…

Al tocar el suelo una trampa ato el pie del bribón alzándolo y dejándolo colgado bocabajo en el cuarto, un acto vergonzoso en verdad, para un aventurero de su calibre caer en tan burda treta. - Caí en una trampa artesanal, bravo por mí- En ese instante pudo oírla, una voz susurrante que le hablaba dentro de la habitación

\- La oscuridad, la oscuridad, te devora- ¿Quién anda ahí? Pregunto agitado Lincoln.

\- Los espíritus de la torre, te quieren fuera, fuera de nuestro lugar- ¡No me iré fantasma, no sin mi tesoro- le respondió agitado sabiendo que quizás sus palabras serian su única arma contra un ser etéreo como ese

\- Conseguirás lo que deseas, pero, tendrás que dejarlo todo-Escucho de la voz- ¡Ese no es un trato espectro¡ respondió mientras se bamboleaba de izquierda a derecha buscando el punto perfecto para poder liberarse. Fue ahí entonces que en uno de esos giros su cabeza impacto con una pila de libros, regándolos por todo el suelo, estos no resaltarían entre tantos otros, con una pequeña diferencia al resto de libros, su título- Crimson Moon , la saga de Edwin,- No necesito mucho tiempo para llegar a una rápida conclusión- vaya pero que interesante- Con una absoluta confianza se dirigió a la voz- Hey , fantasma creo que has dejado tu novela de vampiritos en el suelo- La voz no respondió – Sr. Fantasma yo me pregunto porque un espíritu ancestral , saldría fuera de su torre para comprar una novela tan aburrida- un pequeño susurro fue su única respuesta – Vete, por favor- Palabras que pudo oír a la lejanía

\- Quien seas te informo que no me iré, si quieres discutirlo ven y hablemos cara a cara de este asunto- Su tajante respuesta no obtuvo un respuesta fonética, pero si la aparición del dueño de los tétricos susurros, una figura salía de entre las sombras más oscuras de la habitación. Cuando la escasa luz de luna dio en la figura , pudo verla , una pequeña niña de cabellos negros como la noche, con vestiduras largas y oscuras se acercó a Lincoln, no tendría más de nueve años pero su presencia emanaba un aura de misterio absoluto

\- Eres un ladrón, has venido a traer la luz a mi oscuridad, a destruir todo lo que aprecio y protejo- Su tono frio y directo impidió por un momento responder al chico obligándolo a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar

\- Mi lady de negra cabellera, no he venido a robar ni a destruir, no me confunda con un vil ladrón, prueba de ello es mi código caballerosidad que me exige recompensar su gentileza si usted me liberase de estas ataduras -

\- El vacío en mi alma , solo puede ser llenado por la futilidad de tu desesperanza al saber que no te quitare tus ataduras- respondió aún más tétricamente que al primera vez

\- Eso quiere decir que no quieres un regalo- Si- le respondió tajantemente, había gastado su primera mano inútilmente, pero para él no era problema el aun guardaba algunos trucos para este juego de persuasión

\- Que mal , que triste, pensé que una amante de la saga Crimson moon como usted, no se negaría a tener en manos una primera edición del primer tomo de la saga de Edwin, sabias que esa fue limitada , en ella Ed y Drago eran hermanos, ¿ Que locura , no?

La expresión de absoluto asombro de la niña fue la respuesta que busco, quien lentamente se acercaba a la cuerda que lo mantenía atado, pero su abrupto paro dejo sin palabras al niño sin duda no era algo que esperaba que ocurriera

\- Los espíritus de la torre me han hablado, me han dicho que no te libere- Lincoln no podía dar crédito a lo que oía , pero aún no estaba abatido aun tenia cartas que jugar

\- Espera niña, no puedes dejarme aquí- Con desesperación trato de llamar , su atención , con un grito de aparente angustia

\- Quieres ser un vampiro verdad- Le había dado al blanco él lo sabía, esas palabras hicieron que la niña se detuviera – Yo sé cómo hacerlo- le dijo mientras le sonreía- Tu, … tu mientes- El chico como un felino astuto salto sobre su duda disipándola - Un murciélago vampiro, si te muerde un murciélago vampiro, te convertirás en vampiro, y casualmente yo sé donde anidan, libérame y haremos el trato- En otra situación una propuesta como está la habría echo dudar, pero si era cierto era obviamente un oportunidad que no quería perder, Ignorando el grito lamentoso de los espíritus la niña corto la cuerda liberando a Lincoln que cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. - Podías haber sido más gentil- Una sonrisa coqueta fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su lúgubre anfitriona- Bueno amiguita, parece que tenemos un trato, así que lo mejor sería presentarme-

Extendiendo su mano se dispuso a saludarla – Lincoln Loud de Zadi, recuperador- La niña ignorando su saludo le respondió con un voz sombría – Me llaman Lucy- ¿Solo Lucy?- Los espíritus no son buenos poniendo apellidos- Bueno , una vez… La verdad no importa-

Ya en libertad y concluida las formalidades pudo proceder a analizar la habitación, candelabros que hace mucho no conocían el calor de una llama y libreros con obras que hace mucho que no eran leídas junto a una acogedora cama de intricado tallados, la habitación resultaba, acogedora a su tétrica manera. – Suspiro- Dijo la niña sorprendiendo al chico que con dificultad trataba de recuperar el aliento – Que buscas – Exigiendo un respuesta la oscura dama se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Lincoln , tratando de adornar lo mejor que podía la verdad, le entregó la mejor respuesta que pudo concebir

\- Bueno Luce , resulta que como recuperador que soy, estoy en la búsqueda de un libro tan misterioso , como valioso que habita en esta maltrecha torre-

\- Incluso en las noche más oscuras , mi alma negra como el abismo del infinito tártaro, no podría creer tal mentira de la boca de un ladrón de reliquias-

-No soy un ladrón Lucy –

\- Los espíritus no se equivocan, ellos me dijeron que nunca me llevara ninguno de esos libros - Le contesto tranquilamente

\- Así que estos no son tus libros, entonces chica tenebrosa, solo te ocultas del sol y lees historias de vampiros-

\- Suspiro- respondió regresando a la lectura de su novela.

Ya pasado el rato la lectura parecía sumergirla en su mundo eterno y mágico haciendo que olvidara en absoluto la presencia de aquel joven bribón, que aun con determinación seguía estudiando los pictogramas de las paredes.

\- Hey Lucy- Esas palabras la sacaron de su inmersión en su lectura, era obvio que el chico había encontrado el oro- Habías visto esta simbología antes- Un seco y apagado No fue su única respuesta – Bueno duquesa de la oscuridad, esto es un puerta arcana o como lo llama la mayoría el portal de un mago, usualmente un mago con cocimientos promedios puede abrirla sin problemas y como en efecto muchas de las otras runas estaban bloqueadas por pequeños sellos pintados con esmalte de uñas negro , deduciré que no solo estuviste leyendo libros de vampiritos aquí ¿ Verdad?- Lucy sabia donde se dirigía este discurso, lo que Lincoln quería decir, y así era algo que en parte él no se equivocaba , el tiempo que paso en la torre le permitió estudiar de aquellos libro lo básico sobre runas, círculos y hechizos de poder – Suspiro, que sello quieres que rompa- Con una sonrisa el muchacho dibujo un símbolo que la niña replico sobre el circulo arcano . Con un poco de brillo el circulo reacciono a su marca, este abrió los muros mostrado un puerta que llevaba a una larga y oscura escalera descendente al interior de la torre. – Genial Luce , ya puedo sentir ese libro en mis manos- Con un suspiro murmuro – Mi alma se llena de un nueva oscuridad al colaborar con un criminal- El chico Loud lo miro algo ofuscado, solo para recalcar – Te lo digo otra vez no soy un ladrón- Lucy incompasiva de sus palabras lanzo dardos verbales al muchacho – Eres un saquea tumbas y yo tu cómplice- Con un golpe de palma a su frente procedió a contestarle agotado mientras que junto a ella bajaba aquellas infinitas escaleras

\- Hay una manera en la que puedo hacerte entender, creo-

\- Dime Lucy, te gustan las canciones-

\- No- Con un sonrisa el muchacho se acercó a ella – Eso no impedirá que te la cante, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- Suspiro- fue lo único que se oyó de ella

Sepa mi lady que no soy un ladrón

 _No soy un pillo. Ni un sa- quea- tum-bas_

 _No soy un bribón. Ni un sucio ratero_

 _ **NO¡**_

 _ **No lo soy¡**_

 _Hay tesoros perdidos en el tiempo_

 _De reyes , magos y héroes de la historia_

 _Quien los encontrara en este perdido mundo_

 _ **¡ Vamos díganmelo!**_

 _ **NO UN LADRON**_

 _Oh es mágico, fantástico .Tenerlos en mis manos_

 _Aunque al final. Siempre el mejor postor a casa se lo lleve ya_

 _ **EL NO ES UN LADRON!**_

 **No lo soy!**

-Entonces básicamente "recuperas "tesoros para luego venderlos-

\- En teoría así es-

\- ¿Y si el tesoro fuera peligroso?

\- Nunca me ha quitado el sueño-

 _Al final del día siempre regreso a casa con una sonrisa_

 _Y te diré porque_

 _Con unas monedas en el bolsillo y una historia en el alma, para mi es la absoluta Fe-Li-Ci-Dad_

 _Así que puedes ver que en este negocio me he encontrado._

 _Así que no espero tu aceptación, ni adulación_

 _Solo un poco de respeto a mi trabajo. Por- Fa- Vor_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

-¡Vamos dilo!-

\- ¿Por qué no eres un ladrón?

\- Si, por eso me llaman recuperador-

\- Se siente bien sacárselo de encima ¿No crees?- Habiendo llegado al último escalón de la torre se detuvo , sin tocar la puerta que lo esperaba al final de recorrido giro- Lucy, hemos bajando trescientos escalones, ahora tenemos que subir ciento cincuenta más- Suspiro- Respondió agotada la niña. El recorrido fue corto y disfrutable, en especial porque aquel espíritu musical había desparecido del bribón de blancos cabellos.- Dibuja un runa aquí , Lucy- Aquí no hay nada Lincoln, como en mi corazón- Solo hazlo – insistió el chico muy seguro de su orden.

Fue así que habiendo terminado el sello rúnico una tercera puerta se abrió en la absoluta oscuridad- Un truco de aficionados, ¿ No es así Luce?- La chica aun no daba crédito de la astucia de su acompañante al haber descifrado aquella juguetona trampa. Cruzaron ambos la puerta, siendo recibidos por una maravillosa biblioteca. La luz de pequeños orbes dorados iluminaban la sala que con hermosos grabados hacía gala las paredes de su tan maravilloso arte , en el medio reposaba un radiante piso de cristal , adornado con marcas rúnicas sobre un gran mapa del vasto imperio dibujado con la maestría y precisión del mejor de los cartógrafos del viejo mundo, los gigantescos libreros fungían como guardianes de un vasto conocimiento escrito, mucho más quizás de lo que un mortal pudiera leer en toda su vida, al medio de la sala se alzaba un libro en un pedestal dorado que con un cuidado tremulante era estudiado por un dama de radiantes vestidos- Es ella- dijo seguro de sus palabras , mientras alejaba con cuidado a la niña – Tratare de razonar con ella, si no entiende por razones le arrancare el libro de sus manos, quédate atrás que piense solo soy yo- A paso ligero se acerco al centro de la sala

\- Que te ha traído a mi humilde morada viajero- Inicio la dama de la torre al percatase de su presencia

\- La búsqueda de un libro mi lady- Respondió mientras que con un reverencia le daba un caballeroso saludo

\- Tengo muchos libros viajero, cual buscas en especial—

\- Uno muy especial, El compendio de Barthram, mi lady –

\- No eres el primer mortal que viene a mi biblioteca buscándolo, cientos de "héroes" trataron de llevárselo en el pasado- Entonces sin aviso la dama giro mostrando unos ojos tan negros como la noche más oscura , su piel , cabello y vestidos azules como las estrellas en el mar, sosteniendo un viejo libro en manos, se dirigió a Lincoln con un tono maternal- Se sensato , parte de esta sala y vivirás, quédate y perecerás como el resto-

\- He decidido no volver a casa sin el libro- Respondió firmemente y con mirada de seguridad absoluta, pero esa seguridad pronto se rompería ante lo que observaría

\- A sido tu decisión mortal, patético mortal, perecerás de la mano que aquellos que al igual que tu decidieron quedarse en esta torre

De cada página, de cada línea , de cada letra, como tinta fresca las almas de los condenados respondían al llamado de su señora , uniéndose a ella en una macabra danza formaban a una colosal y purulenta bestia de tinta.

\- Nunca esperé que hiciera eso- Fue lo único que atino a decir luego de tan mayúscula sorpresa Con gran violencia el demonio atacó, pero un movimiento rápido le bastó para esquivar el impacto, mientras que buscando entre sus artilugios esperaba incesantemente encontrar algo que le diera la oportunidad de darse un respiro, una pequeña bomba de humo le bastó para confundir al monstruo y escabullirse entre las columnas de la biblioteca, el dominio solo atino a aumentar su ira , mientras que lanzando un grito gutural helaba el corazón del chico. Los planes siempre eran lo suyo, eso lo había convertido en quien era, pero un criatura de esa magnitud era algo nuevo para él. De un salto su corazón volvió a agitarse, la repentina aparición de Luci lo exaspero en gran manera- Acaso quieres matarme niña- le dijo mostrando su desagrado- Lincoln, creo que puedo oír el lamento agónico de las almas atrapadas en esa tinta- una pequeña idea rodo por su cabeza- Luce crees que puedas , preguntarle como mato a su carcelero- Suspiro- fue lo único que atino a responder.

\- No puedes esconderte viajero, podemos oír el latido de tu pequeño corazón , el olor de tu miedo, y el jugoso sabor de tu carne-

\- si mi cuerpo no estuviera en camino al tártaro, este sería el día más feliz de mi vida- Pudo oír la desesperanza en sus palabras , miedo profundo que sentía al esconderse de su verdugo, Lincoln pudo verla , tras toda esa imagen oscura no dejaba de ser un niña de nueve años temerosa de su propia muerte, corriendo a ella la tomo de la mano , dispuesto a devolverle la esperanza le dio un frasco- Lucí quiero que con esto que abras la puerta mágica y te vayas lo más lejos que puedas- La niña sin palabras trato de responderles, pero su interacción se rompió cuando la bestia cogió al chico por la piernas- Los anillos predijeron tu visita- Chillo el demonio, mientras lo lanzaba contra su biblioteca , destruyéndola, todo parecía perdido. Pero hay veces en el que el destino te juega un pequeña broma dándote la oportunidad de vivir, y este era el caso , tras esos grandes muebles en los cuales dormían los libros de la bruja, se encontraban dibujadas runas de un rojo penétrate, el chico sabia el peligro que estas suponían aquellas figuras, su experiencia con ellas le habían enseñado a distinguirla por su grado de volatilidad , y no era absurdo decir que la roja estaba entre las primeras, así como el deducir que si tras de un mueble existía ese pictograma , detrás del resto también lo estaría. –Tu alma es mía- El demonio se acercó lentamente tratando de terminar su misión, pero una pequeña explosión mágica lo cegó nuevamente – Lincoln- fue lo único que puedo oír, mientras era arrastrado a los escombros de aquel viejo librero, Al abrir los ojos pudo verla , a Lucy, le sorprendió que ella niña no huyera de aquella maldita sala cuando tuvo la oportunidad, en su lugar él lo hubiera hecho – Los condenado me respondieron, me dijeron que ese círculo mágico en medio de la sala es la cuerda que los ata a nuestro mundo – En su cabeza todo comenzaba a encajar si podía activar las runas los escombros de la explosión podrían romper el sello mágico en medio de la sala- Lucy- le dijo, sorprendiendo a la imperturbable dama de la oscuridad- Hay trampas explosivas tras esos muebles necesito que las actives , con una runa simple- Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos, el miedo , el verdadero miedo a la muerte- Lucy, fuiste capaz de cegar a un demonio ancestral, es por eso que se puedes hacerlo, confía en ti como yo lo hago- Suspiro- aquel suspiro callado que escondía una sonrisa fue su única respuesta.

\- Hey demonio me quieres, ven por este guapetón- La criatura iracunda lo ataco arrasando con todo mueve que rodara el centro de la torre, con presión trataba de moverse más rápido, buscando ganar más tiempo para que la niña culmine de activar las trampas. Un gesto de la chica a la lejanía fue suficiente para él, con un disparo de su arma atravesó con su gancho el etéreo ser del demonio, enganchándose en el candelabro del medio del sala y cogiendo el libro del corazón del monstruo en el proceso. El demonio trato de detenerse de frenar pero era muy tarde, los ancestrales huesos que conformaban su forma física impactaron con el primero de los sellos, que como si de una cadena se tratase empezarían a explotar consecutivamente, los muros cayeron violentamente. La luz del nuevo amanecer sorprendió al demonio mientras que escombres de los muros rompían el sello que lo mantenían vivo

\- ¡Lincoln¡ pudo oír, de una voz agitada. Al seguir su oído pudo verla, a Lucí, la niña a duras cuestas se sostenía de unas rocas, Lincoln se apresuró a acercarse a ella, mientras la colosal torre se colapsaba, como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, con un esfuerzo mayúsculo trato de alcanzarla, pero no puedo evitar su caída, saltando al vacío sin pensarlo, cogió a la niña en brazos en el aire y disparando su gancho logro atar su caída a la rama de un viejo roble que al igual que el resto de la naturaleza salvaje creció sin control al lado de la torre, aunque eso no evito que la caída fuera estrepitosa, pero ambos se encontraban vivos. A duras cuesta y con un terrible dolor de cabeza el chico se levantó , y ayudando a niña a reincorporarse vieron como lo poco que quedaba de la torre caída de lo alto dejando el olvido tan maravilloso constructo.

\- ¿Lincoln?-

\- Si Lucy-

\- Los espíritus dicen que gracias por liberarlos - El chico le regalo una gran sonrisa a la niña, ante estas palabras

Poco le bastó para recordar su objetivo principal, desesperado busco el libro, aquel compendio que le trajo tantos problemas, de su capa la niña saco el libro y extendiendo sus manos se la dio al joven recuperador. Su felicidad fue absoluta en sus manos tenía la llave de su libertad , pero el destino le jugaría otra sucia y oscura broma, ya en sus manos vio como el libro se volvía polvo junto con todo aquello proveniente de la torre. Decir que aquel grito, no fue agónico, iracundo o furioso seria describir una gran mentira, el tesoro perdido de la dama de la torre seguiría perdido en efecto.

Aquella tarde encaro a Padmar , la ira de los enanos tiende a ser legendaria, y esta no fue la excepción, había fallado el trabajo más importante de su vida, y ahora no solo no podía sacar a Lily de esa maldita ciudad, también tendría que convivir una temporada con la duquesa de la oscuridad, al menos hasta que cumpla su parte de su trato, días oscuros parecían avecinarse a la casa Loud.

Por otra parte aquella noche, en el gran Bazar del viajero , otro tenía que encarar la consecuencia de sus actos, tembloroso y sudoroso, el viejo Padmar mostraba un rostro de terror al verlo cruzar la puerta, quizás debió cerrarla, quizás debió largarse, pensó, pero al tenerlo al frente se dio cuenta que todo eso hubiera sido inútil en lo absoluto

\- Mi lord, bienvenido al Bazar del viajero- No podía ocultar su nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca de él.

\- Padmar, viejo amigo- Escudado por las sombras de la noche, la voz de un elegante caballero lo saludo – Me entere de que uno de tus muchachos perdió mi libro-

\- Fue un error, un error , en verdad, el tesoro, estaba maldito-

\- ¡ Mientes enano¡- Esas palabra fueron suficiente para saber que había sellado su destino. – Soy un hombre forjado a la antigua, muy respetuoso de los tratos y contratos, dime " amigo", que tengo que hacer si alguien ofende esta convicción mía-

Paseándose por los estantes aquel hombre, bañando en la luz de la luna, examinaba los artilugios mientras soltaba pequeñas risas ante las absurdas respuestas del enano. Pero algo le quito la sonrisa del rostro, algo le llamo la atención entre tanta basura.

\- ¿Padmar?- Si, si, señor contesto apresurado- El fámulo del niño emperador quien se lo llevo.

\- Bueno , bueno señor mío mis clientes- Padmar, quien se lo llevo- Evitándole la mirada se dispuso a decírselo – Linconl Loud , el recuperador que perdió su libro, se lo compro a su hermanita, que lo quería- Con un pequeño ademan en su barbilla el hombre de la noche se acercó al mostrador , y con chasquido de los dedos encendió el fuego de todos sus candelabros

\- Padmar viejo amigo, tengo un nuevo contrato para ti-

La noche aquella fue silenciosa, las estrellas no osaron mostrar su rostro ante aquel cielo cubierto de nubes negras, que poco a poco devoraban la luz de la luna, vaticinando quizás el trágico futuro que les esperaba a nuestros héroes.


End file.
